


I was gonna take what I want

by HoneyImaMARVELbaby



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyImaMARVELbaby/pseuds/HoneyImaMARVELbaby
Summary: Peter starts to come home from university upset almost every day. He doesn’t tell Tony why. That’s until one day he comes back in tears and tells Tony everything. The man takes care of the problem, or so he thought.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	I was gonna take what I want

Peter locked the front door behind him. He slumped over to the couch and sat down, putting his bag down on the floor. He pressed his head to Tony’s chest and wrapped his arms around the man. Tony, like on instinct, wrapped his arms around the small frame of his boyfriend.

“Bad day?” the man asked and Peter nodded against his chest.

“Do you wanna talk about it, baby?” the boy shook his head no, “All right. If you wanna talk you know I’m always here for you, Pete. I love you”

“I luv you too” Peter said and managed to press himself even closer to Tony.

The man ran his hand through the unruly chestnut curls of Peter and kissed the top of his head.

“Can we do something together later?” Peter murmured.

“Of course, sweetheart. What do you wanna do?”

“Cuddles, lots of cuddles. And a movie, with ice cream, and popcorn, and blankets” the boy whispered in Tony’s chest.

“Okay baby. I’m gonna take some blankets, ice cream and popcorn. You can decide what movie to watch” Peter nodded and unwrapped himself form the man. It wasn’t ten minutes later when Tony returned with everything. He gave Peter a spoon and sat down again. The boy curled himself into Tony’s side and the man covered him with his favorite blanket. Peter fell asleep halfway throughout the movie and Tony carried him to their bed. He tucked the boy in and kissed him softly, making sure not to wake him up, and then he went back to the living room to clean it up. After he was done with that Tony went back to the bedroom, he laid behind Peter and pulled him close.

“FRIDAY, shut off the lights and dim the windows” the man whispered.

The AI didn’t respond but the room slowly became darker.

This continued to happen. Peter was coming back from university looking upset, sometimes scared. Tony always confronted him about it be the boy refused to tell, he kept his mouth shut. And the only thing the man was able to do was to comfort Peter, and he tried his best, but without knowing what was happening and what was making Peter feel that way, he couldn’t do much.

That was until the day Peter came back in tears.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Tony. I didn’t wanted to, but- but” he sobbed. Tony enveloped the boy in a tight hug and whispered soft nothings in his ear. But when Peter didn’t calm down Tony said, “Pete, I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what happened, okay?”

“Okay”

When the boy was breathing more steadily again he looked at Tony, tears still flooding out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, lower lip trembling.

“What are you sorry about, baby?” Tony asked.

“He- he kissed me, and I didn’t wanted to s- so I pushed him away and started going towards the door t-to go out. B-but then he grabbed me by my wrist and spun me around, t-then he put his other hand behind my neck and kissed me again. I couldn’t- I couldn’t escape him and he- he grabbed me for my ass. But I kicked him in the knee and he released me a-and then I slapped him and ran away” Peter explained. He didn’t dare look Tony in the eyes, he couldn’t bare seeing the disgust in them. But when the man lifted Peter’s chin and made the boy look at him, he saw only love in those big brown orbs.

“Who did this to you, Pete?” Tony asked.

“My- my calculus professor”  
“Is this why you were upset most of the times when you come back from university?”

“Ye- yeah. He pulls me over after every lecture we have with him and he tells me that if I want to pass I have to sleep with him, I always refuse. He’s never done anything like this before”  
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, Pete?”

“I thought... I-I don’t know” Peter whispered.

“It’s gonna be okay now, Pete. I’m gonna take care of it,” Tony reassured and pulled the buy into a hug, “I love you”  
“I love you” Peter said, “But please, don’t kill him” he added after a second.

“I won’t” Tony chuckled.

The next day Peter saw the professor packing his stuff. He quickly looked away from the man when their eyes met. It was the end of the day so the boy headed home. All the way to the house he felt like he’s being followed but he ignored it. He was about to get his keys out when he was yanked backwards.

“So, this is where you live. A nice place you’ve got here”

“M-Mr. Berningham? W-what are you doing?”  
“I’m taking what I want” the man said. He had the collar of Peter’s shirt twisted in his hand. The boy stretched his arms forwards and tried to push the professor away. But the man’s other hand squeezed Peter’s jaw hard. The boy let out a whimper.

“What do you think you’re doing?”said a scary calm voice from behind Peter.

The professor looked over the boy’s shoulder and his whole body stopped. Peter took the opportunity to escape from the hold the professor had him in.

“Mr. Stark?” Mr. Berningham said confused.  
“I asked you something” Tony walked forwards so that Peter was slightly behind him. 

“I- I, I was… I” the professor stuttered.

“I still haven’t heard an answer” Tony said in unyielding voice.

“I was going to take what I want” the confidence like grew in the man for a second.

The anger that was building in Tony finally exploded and he punched the professor square in the face.

“I don’t want to see you anywhere near Peter, understood?”  
“Yes Mr. Stark” he answered, clutching his bloody nose.

“Now go!” the professor ran away as Tony turned to Peter.

“Are you okay baby? Did he hurt you?“

“I’m okay. My jaw hurts a little, but I’m okay. Thank you”

“Always baby. I love you so much Peter”

“I love you too, Tones” Peter got on his tippy toes, wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and kissed him softly. The man suddenly scooped Peter up and the boy let out a surprised squeak. Tony carried him inside bridal style. He sat on the couch and placed the boy on his lap. Peter happily cuddled into him and let his head rest on Tony’s chest.

“If something like this happens again I want you to tell me immediately, okay?”  
“I hope this doesn’t happen again, but _if_ it does, you’re gonna be the first one to know”

“Good”

Peter looked up and Tony captured his lips in a loving kiss..

“Love you baby, so much” the man muttered against Peter’s lips.

“Love you too” the boy straddled Tony, his arms sitting loosely on the man’s shoulders. His hand grabbed Peter’s hips and pulled him closer. The kiss soon turned into make out session that lead them to the bedroom.


End file.
